Although programs and interventions exist that address self-management for chronic conditions, these programs and interventions are not framed in a comprehensive theory that includes the complex interactions between the contexts in which individuals and families live and the processes for skills and abilities of self-management, which are not fully identified, and how these two components influence adoption of self-management behaviors. In addition, the relationship between self-management behaviors specific intervention protocols, and outcomes has not been fully explicated. The purpose of the Self-Management Science Center at UWM (SMSC) is to improve health outcomes in diverse populations through the science of self- management. The purpose of this is to enhance and sharpen the focus of the SMSC to individual and family self-management of chronic conditions. The Specific Aims of the SMSC are to: 1) select and support pilot studies that advance the science of self-management for individuals and families with or at high risk for chronic conditions across the lifespan; 2) expand and refine research to better understand the components of the Individual and Family Self- Management Theory as they apply to chronic conditions; 3) synthesize the contribution to science from studies using the Individual and Family Self-Management Theory; and 4) expand the capacity for building research teams with a focus on self-management through collaborations interdisciplinary scientists, partner institutions, and community networks of individuals and families. We will achieve these aims by 1) building on the relationships and infrastructure initiated with the prior funding from NINR that have been sustained by modest investments from the College of Nursing; 2) focusing on the management and/or prevention of chronic conditions in at risk populations; 3) using the IFSMT as the framework for the pilot projects; and 4) capitalizing on our strengths in community engagement, community-based nurse-managed centers and UWM's participation in the Clinical and Translational Science Institute of Southeast Wisconsin. The SMSC is organized with an Administrative Core with responsibility for the organization and oversight of the SMSC and a Pilot Projects Core with responsibility for assisting investigators to develop and implement conceptually and methodologically strong pilot/feasibility projects. Brief proposals for the initia pilot projects are included in the application. The SMSC will leverage resources from the College, the University, the external scientific and health care community including the Clinical and Translational Science Institute of Southeast Wisconsin, and the greater community of individuals and families.